Buccaneer Blaze & Mystical Magenta Mistress
by Pikatwig
Summary: One day, a mysterious pony gets into Twilight's castle and sends both Twilight and Dash into a strange new world, where they become a superhero team. Not only do they need to fight new challenges, villains and the occasional other hero, they must fight something EVEN greater... their feelings for each-other.
1. Chapter 1

Pikatwig: Cool… *was presently watching an episode of 'Ultimate Spider-Man vs. The Sinister Six'*

KKD: *comes in* Yo! I'm here!

Pikatwig: ...so… is he a Peter Parker clone or somebody else in this dimension? Either way, he's certainly a scar-let Spider. *rimshot*

KKD: Uh… yo!

Pikatwig: *turns around* Oh hey. ...you heard my joke, didn't you?

KKD: Context?

Pikatwig: This version of the Scarlet Spider has a scar over one of his eyes.

KKD: …*groans* That was bad.

Pikatwig: I'm being invested in a little of the Marvel universe, give me some props here.

KKD: Okay, okay. Sorry.

Pikatwig: Anyhow… apart from that, finally started watching Season 6 of FiM. ...and unfortunately we have an issue.

KKD: What?

Pikatwig: ...Starlight is sticking around…

KKD: Oh… geez…

Pikatwig: ...yea… I think the Star Wars clip is in order. *snaps fingers*

*Clip*

Darth Vader: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*end clip*

KKD: Yea… on another note, I actually had an idea. *pulls out some notes, handing them to Pika*

Pikatwig: ...ok. *Looks at notes* ...you have my attention. *looks over it a bit more* ...ok. I have my own comments to make. *takes out a pen and scratches in a few things* Here.

KKD: Ok. *reads over minor revisions* ...so… do you want to try this out?

Pikatwig: Sure.

Disclaimers: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own anything here except for original ideas within. Proper owners for content used include Marvel, Stan Lee, Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Steve Ditko, Hasbro, Discovery Family, Lauren Faust, etc.

* * *

Twilight trotted into her castle with exhausted look on her face, sighing as she approached her door and opened it up. She had a VERY long day. All Twilight wanted to do right now was sit down and relax a little bit, but that plan wouldn't even begin as she saw somepony sitting at the throne room.

"Hey Twilight," Dash waved.

"Oh, hey Dash. What're you doing here?" Twilight groaned.

"Somethin' the matter?"

"I had to teleport Spike over to Dragon Land and had to help Starlight pack up for a trip to the Crystal Empire to visit Sunburst," Twilight informed as she plopped into her throne, "Dear Celestia, I need a good break."

"Sorry about that…" Dash apologized as she flew down to Twilight's side, "If it makes you feel any better, I was having a long day too. Another day of being called 'Crash' by the bolts and I had to babysit Scootaloo,"

"I thought you came to terms with that nickname in the Wonderbolts?"

"I have, but is still bothers me a little bit,"

The two sat down, sighing a bit as Twilight pulled a random book from the shelves with her magic and began to read it a bit.

"Whatcha readin'?" Dash asked.

"Dunno," Twilight shrugged, "Huh. ...attack magic? Defense magic… seems this is a book on various tactical spells for combat…"

"Cool. Maybe we can check it out together," Dash suggested, Twilight nodding as the latter began to skim it a bit.

They both read it with interest, finding a lot of interesting spells before they heard energy charging from something.

"Who's there?" Dash demanded to know, as she turned to see a cloaked figure, but not much was visible except for a strange green glow, but Dash flew right for her, "Well?!"

The pony shot an energy blast at her, which created a sort of green magic webbing around her body.

"Rainbow!" Twilight gasped as she charged energy into her horn, before a green gunk was blasted onto her horn, "What do you want?"

The pony said nothing as she charged up energy and blasted it into the Cutie Map, the map itself glowing in response to the green energy before a portal opened up.

"If you want to know what I want… it's you two out of my way…" the pony smirked as Twilight and Dash were both levitated and sent into the portal, but unknown to her, Twilight had the book of combat magic in her hooves.

* * *

In a city somewhere far from Equestria, a portal opened up on a rooftop before the green magic around them dissipated.

"...Twi? You okay?" Dash asked as she saw Twilight wasn't a pony anymore, "...T-Twi? Wh-What happened? What are you?"

Twilight rubbed her eyes for a moment before she noticed her current form, gasping at the sight of hands in place of her hoofs and then she took a look at her skin tone, which was now different.

"Okay… this is new," Twilight muttered, noticing her peach-colored skin, and was wearing a purple top, white jacket, a blue skirt, and purple slip on shoes, "...Familiar, but new at the same time."

"Twi? ...What's going on? Why are we like this? Where are our wings and your horn? None of this makes a lick of sense."

"No need to worry," Twilight responded as she slowly managed to get up, soon noticing Dash on the ground and not a pony herself.

Dash herself was a girl with the same skin-tone as Twilight's, kept her rainbow hair, but she wore a black t-shirt and blue vest, pink and white shorts, and black sneakers.

"...help," Dash told Twilight, the purplette helping her friend to her new feet, "Thanks,"

"Come on, let's see where we are," Twilight told Dash, her friend nodding as they looked at the huge city around them, as they could see for miles.

"It looks like Manehatten," Dash commented.

"Sure does… but something about it feels… different," Twilight admitted.

* * *

The two had begun to walk around the city, the streets being more crowded than Manehatten was. Twilight had kept her hand on Dash's to make sure she kept her balance as they walked along, Dash trying to stay balanced.

"...How were you able to learn how to walk like this? This is impossible," Dash whispered to Twilight.

"Got easy with time," Twilight shrugged.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Dash said sarcastically as they walked past a newspaper stand for the Daily Bugle, with a headline reading 'Spider-Man Menace', "Menace? What's this about?"

"Hey, you. Unless you're buyin', keep your girlfriend away from my stand!" the owner yelled to Twilight.

"Girlfriend?!" both exclaimed with a blush, letting go of their hands and turning their backs away to hide their blush.

"Shoo!" the guy yelled at the two.

Dash and Twilight walked off and into a cafe, the two sitting down and just trying to figure out what they should do.

"...why do you think that guy would think we're a couple?" Dash whispered.

...and that too.

"Dunno," Twilight shrugged as she saw the same newspaper on a stand, "...hmm…"

She took a close look at the paper and began to read it. However, they were unaware of a trio walking into the cafe, including a brown-haired man with hazel eyes, and was currently wearing a red shirt, white jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers, a red-haired woman with green eyes, and wore a black shirt, red jacket, black jeans, and black loafers, and a young teenage girl with short brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a red t-shirt, blue shorts, and pink sandals. The trio sat down nearby as the redhead discussed work with the brown-haired man, who was her husband. He glanced over to the newspaper Twilight was reading.

"...I fail to see why this guy is supposedly a 'menace'," Twilight admitted, "From the pictures I'm getting here, he seems to be a good guy."

The male simply gave a nod, but minded his own business and didn't butt in on what Twilight was doing. Dash just groaned to herself as she saw him look at Twilight.

The family took their leave, the male and younger female taking note of the two other-worlders before heading off.

* * *

Twilight and Dash had simply continued to sit at the cafe well into the evening, though neither of them noticed this. Eventually, though, they stepped outside and simply sat outside for a while.

"...do you think the others may have noticed we're gone?" Twilight inquired.

"Dunno," Dash shrugged.

"I already miss them."

They simply sat and cuddled each-other for warmth due to the coldness of the city. They didn't have anywhere to go, so they stayed there and tried to sleep if they at all could.

* * *

The next morning soon arose for the two, but they soon caught wind of some crashing noises, car horns blaring, and screaming.

"What's that blaring?" Dash groaned as she covered up her ears, but then Twilight registered the screams for help as a car seemed to fly over them and explode, "...whoa."

Twilight got up and hurried on over, finding a giant green-scaled monster causing a rampage throughout the city. He was throwing cars, roaring loudly, and tossing more things into the air.

"...Twi… what's going on?" Dash asked as she walked over, clumsily.

"Someone's destroying the city with… those things," Twilight pointed out.

"Yikes!" Dash gasped, ducking under a thrown motorcycle before the creature saw them.

"What's with you crazy-haired chicks? You brave or stupid?" he asked the two.

Both Dash and Twilight backed away in a bit of nervousness, but Dash quickly gained a look of confidence on her face.

"Why don't you just slow down?" Dash growled as she managed to run and then actually ran at speeds so fast, she became a rainbow blur like she would at home in Equestria. She managed to kick the creature back before she spun around and landed, "...cool."

"How'd you do that?" Twilight asked.

"Dunno," Dash admitted, before the green man tried to toss a car at her, making Dash zip away before running around him in circles, starting to create a tornado .

"If she can do that," Twilight muttered, looking at her hands before focusing and gaining a magical glow, "Oh yes!"

Twilight then fired a blast of magic at Abomination, sending him flying. Twilight smiled and charged up more energy into her hands.

"Hey, check this out," Dash smirked as she charged forward, curled up into a ball, jumped up and smacked Abomination with her legs, followed that up with a hand stand and then a kick again, "The Buccaneer Blaze!"

"So that's the move you were gonna show off, eh?" Twilight smiled

"Buccaneer Blaze, huh? Well then, Blaze, prepare to get toppled down!" Abomination roared as he rushed in smacked her.

* * *

At that moment, high above the city, we see a flying aircraft carrier that was searching around for any sort of disturbances.

Inside one room stood a man with black hair and a matching goatee, wearing a blue and yellow set of robes, yellow gloves, and a long red cape with a high collar, moving his hands that were covered in a purple magical energy before stopping, as if he sensed something. He then took the eye-charm from around his neck and it blinked, opening again to show what was happening with Dash and Twilight, however the two were silhouetted out with a cyan and magenta glow respectively.

The man stood up and walked through the halls of the carrier before coming across a sort of command deck where a bald black man who had an eyepatch over his left eye, a black goatee, and wore a black trenchcoat over his black shirt, jeans, and boots.

"Commander Fury, I have just seen the Abomination attacking the city. And what's more, I believe there are two combatants there using magic… an unknown type of magic," the man in the robes informed as the black man turned to face him.

"Can you tell me anything about the combatants?" the commander inquired.

"No. All I saw was that they had an unknown aura surrounding them…" he informed.

"Dr. Strange, take Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Scarlet Spider and Ant-Man and investigate,"

"Got it," Dr. Strange nodded.

* * *

Twilight and Dash had continued to find Abomination, Dash using her speed against the giant as Twilight fought from a distance with her magic.

"Where did you two even come from? You with S.H.I.E.L.D. or something else?" Abomination demanded to know.

"Got no idea what you're talking about," Dash admitted as she kicked him and did a few backflips over to Twi's side, "But we won't let you just go and know who we are,"

"You two are pretty lousy superheroes, I can see you two in civilian clothes. Idiots,"

"Superheroes?" Twilight blinked as a cyan blast had hit the creature. Twilight glanced up and then quickly pulled herself and Dash into an alleyway.

"What'd you do that for?!" Dash demanded to know.

"...that bad guy's got a point… if we're using our powers like this, we need to have disguises…" Twilight informed, "Luckily, Rarity taught me a spell that will instantly grant a disguise to somepony."

"...that explains how she changes outfits so quickly," Dash mumbled.

With a flash of magic, Dash was now in a cyan, white and rainbow highlighted tracksuit with some rings around her wrists, a white domino mask over her eyes, and her rainbow hair currently tied up into a ponytail. Twilight meanwhile, wore what appeared to be a magenta magician's' tuxedo top with a white undershirt, purple skirt, a magenta and black top hat, black domino mask, fishnet stockings and magenta high heels.

"Nice," Dash giggled.

"Thanks. Now then, let's help the heroes out," Twilight smiled as they headed over.

* * *

"Hey Dr. Strange, are you sure you detected some magical beings fighting Abomination?" a man in a red and yellow armored suit questioned, as he flew in the air alongside the blue robed man.

"Yes Iron Man, I detected something, but the energy seems to be hiding… it is rather unclear as of now, but I know there was magical energy here!"

"That'd be us!" Dash smirked as she… well… dashed over and kicked Abomination, "What up?"

"...the sky," Iron Man responded.

"Whoa…" Dash gawked as her wings appeared and allowed her to fly next to him, "...what is that? How is it flying?"

"That was a bit unexpected… and I've seen a lot," Iron Man admitted, "Also, where'd those wings come from?"

"...wings?" Dash blinked as she looked and saw she was flying, "Oh yea!"

Twilight gawked as she thought for a moment, her wings appearing before she took into the air and blasted Abomination with some magic.

"Nice job!" Dash smiled as she flew over to Twilight.

Abomination growled in anger as he leaped up to smack Twilight and Dash into Iron Man and Dr. Strange.

Then, a man in a blue outfit with some red and white stripes leaped over, tossing a red, white, and blue circular shield at Abomination. This was followed up by spider webs being shot into Abomination's face, forcing him to try and tear them off as a man leaped over in a red full bodysuit with white eyes, silver bands of sorts over his wrists and ankles, while he had a silver belt and a cyan hoodie without the sleeves (as they were torn off) and he had a spider drawn on it.

"Iron Man, Dr. Strange, you two okay?" the man in blue asked.

"We could be better," Iron Man responded.

"Thanks for the concern," Twilight yelled in a sarcastic tone.

"Who are these two?" the guy in red asked.

"I don't know, but they were what I detected fighting Abomination here," Dr. Strange informed.

"Sure are some odd looking ladies in terms of their costumes and hair colors, if you ask me, Stephen," the guy in red commented, earning an annoyed smack from a magic fist from Twilight, "OW! What was THAT for?!"

"You had that coming," Dash muttered with a roll of her eyes,

Iron Man rolled his eyes under his helmet, before aiming his palm at Abomination, blasting him with another cyan blast.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Abomination asked in pain before he was hit in the neck with a tranquilizer arrow, causing him to pass out.

"Nice shot, Hawkeye," Iron Man smirked as a blonde man wearing purple sunglasses and wearing a black and purple armored suit walked over, holding a purple bow with a quiver of arrows on his back.

Then, something tiny hopped off his shoulder before it grew to the size of a normal man, revealing him to be wearing a silver helmet themed after an ant, and his bodysuit being red and black.

"What were you doing Ant-Man, mind my asking," Iron Man inquired.

"Just waiting for a chance to do our combo, but it never came," Ant-Man shrugged.

"Before we do anything further, we must know who these two are," Dr. Strange reminded his group, with the man in blue going over to Dash and Twilight.

"Uh… why're you staring at us?" Dash asked nervously.

"Relax kid," the guy in red told her, "There's nothing to worry about. We just want to know who you two are."

Twilight and Dash turned around and exchanged a look, a bit confused as to what they should even say. After a moment, Dash shrugged and turned to face the other heroes.

"Call me Buccaneer Blaze," Dash told them, smirking proudly before turning to Twilight, "And she's my friend…"

"...I call myself… uh… the uh… oh! Mystical Magenta Mistress!" Twilight smirked.

Dash rolled her eyes slightly at the name, but shrugged her shoulders since she couldn't think of anything better.

"Interesting names, but I have a question," Dr. Strange informed, "What is your magic?"

"Huh?" the two blinked.

"Like… what is the source of your magic? It is not of a known source to me,"

"You guys should answer him, Mr. Sorcerer Supreme doesn't like dealing with magic he doesn't understand," the guy in red joked.

"Well… it's kinda hard to explain… but it's magic… from uh… another world?" Twilight informed hesitantly.

"Oh, that makes sense," Dr. Strange shrugged.

"Wait… it does?"

"Yea, other worlds aren't new to us by this point," Iron Man shrugged off.

"Oh," Twilight blinked, "...ok."

"Well, that makes things a bit easier on us."

"Yea. But before we do anything else, we got somebody you need to meet," the guy in blue informed, "Oh, and I'm Captain America,"

"Captain… what now?" Twilight blinked a bit.

The heroes headed over to a helicopter, with a woman with red hair, green eyes, and wearing a black leather jumpsuit with high heels, and a black widow's red hourglass in various spots on the suit piloting it.

"So, these the two that Dr. Strange detected?" she asked as Captain America walked in.

"Yep," he nodded, "Fury will want to see them personally, Black Widow. Take us back to the helicarrier."

"Right away, Captain."

Dash and Twilight were brought on, but when Dash saw Black Widow, she blushed a bit.

"So, what's her name?" Dash asked Scarlet Spider.

"Black Widow, AKA Natasha Romanoff," Scarlet informed.

"So, Natasha, what's somebody like you doing with these guys?" Dash inquired.

She either didn't hear Dash or simply ignored the question, focusing on piloting the helicopter up into the air as Dash just looked at her with a small blush.

Twilight just gave her friend a confused look as they continued to whenever they were going.

* * *

"So these two fought off Abomination?" Nick Fury asked Dr. Strange as Dash and Twilight were looking around.

"Wow… bright…" Dash commented as she saw a command console, "Oh… what's this do?"

"Do not touch anything!" Nick Fury ordered, as Twilight used her magic to bind Dash's hands.

"Sorry… our world's nowhere near as advanced as this world," Twilight informed, "We still use trains as a primary means of transportation between cities."

"I see…" Nick Fury stated with a roll of his eyes, "So what are their codenames?"

"They claim they are Buccaneer Blaze and uh… what'd you call yourself again?" Dr. Strange asked Twilight.

"Mystical Magenta Mistress," Twilight reminded.

"That," Scarlet Spider added.

"...uh-huh," Nick Fury nodded, thinking things through before seeing Dash still staring at the blinking lights, "...oh boy…"

"Should we even keep them around?" Iron Man asked, "Or rather, should we keep the speedster around. The mage seems to know some degree of technology,"

"I'll think it over. Just make sure they stay out of trouble,"

Suddenly, a light began to blare, indicating that they were losing altitude.

"Are we under attack?!" Nick Fury asked in a hurry.

"...my bad…" Dash apologized, being freed from the magical energy that was restraining her.

Nick Fury face palmed as Iron Man walked over and fixed the altitude, leveling out the helicarrier as Dash and Twilight both had the most sheepish looks ever.

* * *

Pikatwig: ...well, that ending was something.

KKD: Sure was, but it was something enjoyable, wouldn't you say?

Pikatwig: Yep.

?: Kakoui…

Pikatwig: Huh? *sees a young filly* Oh, hey Midnight, what are you doing here?

Midnight Boost: I wanted to watch.

Pikatwig: Mk.

KKD: Fair enough. So what'd you think of Twi and Dash being the heroes you heard from their stories?

Midnight: KAKOI! *flies a bit in the air*

KKD: At least someone enjoyed it besides us.

Pikatwig: Now for the hero names… much like… a lot of stuff in the Marvel universe, it's alliteration.

KKD: Yea, though Twilight's is even more of a mouthful while Dash's is obviously named after one of her moves.

Pikatwig: Yep. ...anyway… thoughts overall?

KKD: Very fun to test out, and I think it was executed well, too.

Pikatwig: Same here. And before anybody asks, no, the rest of the Mane 6 won't be in this, it'll be exclusively on Dash and Twi, but we will see them again near the end… that much I can say right now. Other than that, not much else I can tell you. And favorite part… the reveal of the outfits of Dash and Twi when they're superheroes. They're really cool, and I seriously hope we can get somebody to draw them for us!

KKD:That is really cool, too. In fact, I'd consider that a fav, too. Anyway, I think that's it for now.

Pikatwig: Just Live More

KKD: Jaa ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Pikatwig: So… second chapter. Took a while to get to it… not our intent…

KKD: Yea, I kinda just uploaded chapter 1 on DA as of when we re-wrote this intro sequence…

Pikatwig: We started this… around the time we made our review of Spider-Verse on my DA account. And we paused work on this for a while, but here we are now.

KKD: Yea. Hopefully we'll get back on track with this.

Pikatwig: Disclaimers then.

Disclaimers: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own anything here except for original ideas within. Proper owners for content used include Marvel, Stan Lee, Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Steve Ditko, Hasbro, Discovery Family, Lauren Faust, etc.

* * *

 _Recap: Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash found themselves in new and strange world filled with superheroes and sights unlike anything they'd ever see back in Equestria. Assuming the identities of the_ _ **Mystical Magenta Mistress**_ _and_ _ **Buccaneer Blaze**_ _, the two teamed up with Earth's mightiest heroes… the_ _ **Avengers!**_

 _Now, the two ponies-turned human must now figure out how to survive in this new world, with no idea of how they can get back home… if they can at all._

* * *

"So… you're gonna let me sleep on the bench?" Twilight blinked a bit, the two having returned to the bus stop that they were sleeping by the previous night.

"Why not?" Dash shrugged, setting up some newspapers under it as she tried to relax, "Only natural that we have somewhere nice to stay…"

"Alright." Twilight nodded as she looked up at the sky, "...do you think they others are worried?"

"A Princess and a Wonderbolt go missing with no trace… yea… I think 'worried' is an understatement…"

"Point taken. Regardless, get some rest… I'm tired from what we had to do today,"

"Same," Dash agreed as the two began to sleep.

* * *

At that moment, Peter Parker had just met up with Tony Stark, the two presently looking out a window and discussing things.

"Do you think that the new weapons for S.H.I.E.L.D. will be ready anytime soon, Peter?" Tony checked, "We can't just keep waiting forever."

"I know, Tony, but running a large corporation and anonymously supplying you guys with this stuff is a lot harder when you have a family to deal with," Peter pointed out, "Be grateful I've been getting a lot of backers to help me with funding these projects and I'm getting these to you,"

"Daddy! Daddy!" a young girl's voice called out, getting Peter's attention. Peter sighed a bit before he headed over to her.

"May? Honey, I'm busy with something. Can it wait?"

"Uncle Reilly is here and he says he needs to speak to you two," she informed.

"Ben? Oh geez… okay, May, can you please have him come up here to meet us? We're a little busy still."

"Ok," she nodded as she headed downstairs.

"So that's the famous Mayday Parker?" Tony Stark commented,

"Yep… that's her," Peter chuckled, "She's why Spider-Man isn't as active as he used to be…"

"Heh, still remember the day we first met. 'What was it again? Human Spider? Spiderling? Spider-Boy?'."

"...'Spider-Man. ...It's Spider-Man,'" Peter responded, the two chuckling about the day they first met, "Man… how long has it been since that day?"

"...I wanna say… ten years?" Tony shrugged, as Ben Reilly walked on in, "...I will still never get used to this guy."

"Hey Ben," Peter smiled as Ben walked over, "What's going on?"

"Well, I came to tell you about the fact there are two new heroes running around New York," Ben informed, surprising Peter, "Not much to say other than that,"

"I encountered them earlier. ...one of them you really should keep an eye on one of them if you let her here, since she nearly crashed the Helicarrier into the ocean by pressing a button." Tony Stark told Peter.

"...Thanks for the heads up, Tony," Peter stated with a nod, "Go and meet with them tomorrow if you can. I'll be busy tomorrow morning with the fam,"

"Alright,"

* * *

The next morning, Twilight and Dash were working on switching their positions on the bench, no one noticing them at first. Tony Stark walked on over to the two, looking at Dash's now blonde hair and Twilight's now brown hair.

"You two know anything about the new superheroes who came around yesterday?" Tony asked.

"...you're that guy in that metal armor thing… right?" Dash asked.

"Shh!" Twilight responded, shushing Dash, "...yes. We are the new heroes, Mr…"

"Stark. My name is Tony Stark," he greeted.

"Twilight Sparkle, and this is Rainbow Dash," Twilight informed.

"Those are your civilian names? Unusual, even by people from another world," Tony shrugged, "So… why are you two sitting here?"

"Nowhere else to go…" Dash shrugged, "Plus well… nobody really took our money…"

Twilight took out a bit and held it in her hand, which Tony took a close look at it.

"Is… that solid gold?" Tony gawked.

"Yes… sorta, but people thought it was play money," Twilight informed, handing the bit to Tony.

Tony looked over it, pondering as to why it would be thought of as such, since it was solid gold. Upon closer inspection… he saw a pony head on it.

"...I can see why that would be…" Tony commented as he looked it over further, "Friday, gimme a scan of this coin and tell me how much it's worth."

"...huh?" Dash blinked.

-Calculating now,- an electronic voice responded via a wrist communicator, -Judging by the purity of the gold, I would estimate this to be around 2.5 million dollars.-

"All in one coin? That's insane! This has to be 18-24k at least!"

"...assuming I understand that to be good… not like anybody will take it," Twilight commented.

"What just did that calculation thingy?" Dash inquired.

"That would be my Artificial Intelligence, Friday,"

"Artistic what now?" Dash blinked in confusion.

"Yea… even I don't know what you're talking about," Twilight added.

"Uh… how do I put this… um… it's a construct of energy that I can have do simple tasks for me," Tony put it in a way the two would understand.

"Ooh…" they nodded.

"As for this… let me see if I can get you girls some money with it," Tony smiled.

* * *

-Two Hours Later-

"How'd it go?" Twilight asked.

"Well, it is approximated to be about 18k, but nobody accepted it," Tony informed.

"Told you," Twilight shrugged as Dash walked over with a paper reading 'help wanted' on it. However, the blonde simply plopped it on top of some other papers to use as a blanket, "Hey wait… Rainbow, what's that paper there?"

"Dunno," Dash shrugged as she picked it up, "'Help Wanted'. Just plucked it off of that cafe over there,"

Tony looked at them for a moment, and then an idea formed in his mind as he walked into the cafe.

* * *

"So… what's that paper say?" Dash asked Twilight, the latter reading a newspaper.

"...I've honestly lost track…" Twilight grudgingly admitted, "There's honestly so much to take in… and the lack of sleep just hit me."

"You didn't sleep well last night?" Dash asked.

"Not really…"

"Ouch…"

"And… I do apologize if I take it out on you…" Twilight apologized in advance.

"Hey girls," Tony waved.

"Hey," they waved back.

"Good news. I got you both jobs."

"Huh?!" they gawked.

"The cafe owner would like to speak with you both," he told the two.

Both of them shrugged and walked on in.

The owner of the cafe appeared to be a woman looking to be in her early to mid 20s, with light skin, orange hair with pink highlight, and wearing a white tank top, pink skirt, blue and green socks, and white shoes

"...Celestia?" Twilight whispered.

"What was that?" the woman asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Twilight responded.

"So… Ms. Sparkle and Ms. Spectrum. Glad to meet you both. My name is Helena Eclipsia," she introduced herself, "Mr. Stark here said you two are from out of New York and need a job?"

"And a place to stay,"

"I can arrange for that. There's an apartment complex above us. You two can stay and work," she smiled, "Now then, I'll go over what you two will be doing. Ms. Spectrum, I was told you're very quick on your feet. I need you to be our waitress,"

"So… go around and serve food?" Dash checked, "I can handle that."

"Now then, Ms. Sparkle, see that stage there?" Helena told her, pointing to a stage over in a corner, "I have magic shows for the young kids who come here with their parents."

"Really?" Twilight smiled, "I happened to be skilled in magic,"

"I think she might mean stage magic," Dash whispered to her quickly.

"Excellent. You can get started when we open later tonight. In the meantime, I can show you both to the apartment,"

Both girls smiled as they were guided up, with Tony slipping out unnoticed by the three.

* * *

The apartment was large, spacious, and had a nice big bed for two in a nearby bedroom, a few different rooms, with some furniture and appliances and a nice big kitchen.

"So cool!" Dash smiled as she walked over to a couch and sat down on it.

"Very nice," Twilight admitted, sitting down in a chair and relaxing a bit, "Why's it furnished?"

"You never know if people will be coming in without many belongings, so I placed in couches and beds in advance."

"You're certainly really generous," Dash noted, "You remind me of a friend back home…"

Helena smiled a bit, "Thank you. So uh… where are you two from, mind my asking?"

"Uh… we'd rather not talk about that. Ok?"

"Fair enough. You two get settled in, and I'll call you when your shift comes up,"

Helena took her leave, allowing Dash and Twilight to just relax and the latter dozed off. Dash smiled and put a blanket on top of Twilight to let her sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Tony Stark's building, Peter was staring at the window and thinking about something when Scarlet Spider knocked on the window, presently with a man in a black suit resembling military army, but in a Spider-Man style with white eyes and spider, a man in a red Spider-Man suit with gold eyes, spider symbol, a sort of pack on his back with spider like legs and a small Spider-Man in a sort of color swapped version of what the typical Spider-Man suit would look like, with the suit being mainly black with a red web pattern, spider-symbol, and eye spots

"Hey Peter," Scarlet smiled, "Sorry… stuff came up. Can you let us in?"

Peter nodded and retracted a window to let the four in.

"Hey guys," Peter sighed as he watched two of them take off their masks, while the other two had their masks retract, "What's going on?"

"We just wanted to talk to Tony for a moment about some software upgrades for the Triskeleon. Then we had a battle with the Goblin and… well… here we are," Ben informed.

"Why do you need software upgrades?"

"An unknown source managed to hack into the Triskelion." the kid in the robotic spider suit informed.

"What do you mean by that Cho?" Peter asked.

"Someone managed to hack into some of the data-banks. We're not sure what they took, but Dr. Connors and I managed to stop the hacker. No data was lost but… we don't know what they were doing," Cho informed.

"Think they were looking for information on those newbies?" the blonde in the black armor asked.

"The, so called, 'magic' users?" Cho guessed.

"Yea them!"

"Cho… you really need to be more open-minded about things like magic," Ben suggested.

"It was a magical artifact that brought me here," the kid in the palette swapped Spider-Man informed.

Cho rolled his eyes at the kid, "Whatever, I'm sure that the 'magic' that brought you here can send you back. Oh whoops, you've been here almost five or six years now Miles."

"Very funny, Cho…" Miles said with a roll of his eyes.

"Guys, can we please try and get along?" the blonde in black suggested.

"Wow, Flash playing peacemaker… I know you were a part of the military, so such things had to have been needed, but I never thought I'd live to see the day," Peter admitted, making the blond, Flash, almost blush.

"Yea…"

"Heh… you ever imagine what things would've been like if you became Agent Venom when we were still in high school?" Peter couldn't help but ask.

"...I probably would've still wanted to do the right thing… but had I not seen everything you did as Spider-Man first… I wouldn't have become the better man I am now… still hard to believe I used to tease you so much… and yet I look up to you as a role model… a military vet idolizing a former hero turned businessman… isn't that backward?"

"He's got a point," Ben chuckled.

"Anyhow… where's Tony?" Cho asked, getting back on track.

"Uh… he went to help the new heroes with something. Not sure what, but I've been waiting for him too," Peter informed.

"Gotcha," Flash nodded.

* * *

"Hey Twilight…" Dash began as she was looking at a newspaper, "Look at this."

"...what?" Twilight asked as she woke up.

"We're famous!" Dash smiled as she showed a picture of them fighting off Abomination.

"Really? Read the article," Twilight stated.

"Huh?" Dash blinked as she looked it over, "'Two Amatuer Dorks dress up in costumes and fluke a win against the Abomination.' ...ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"...seems to be the same guy writing up these 'Spider-Man Menace' things."

"Grrr… stupid… stupid… stupid!" Dash growled as she felt ready to rip the paper apart.

"Easy, Dash. Some people are just stupid and stuff, we just need to ignore it. Spider-Man does,"

"True that…"

* * *

Over with a man in what seemed to be an octopus armored suit, he was monitoring the city, and trying to locate any signs of spider DNA.

"Come on… come on… come on…" he muttered, searching high and low for his targets.

"Doctor Otto Octavius, AKA Dr. Octopus," a voice in a cloak began as the figure walked over.

"Who are you?!" Dr. Octopus demanded, the figure approaching him.

"I'm here to offer you some… help with something. I heard that you're having some bug trouble…"

"Spiders aren't bugs; they're arachnids."

"Technicality," the figure shrugged, "I can help you out. All I ask for in return is some assistance from you."

"...Is that all? I don't need help from some figure in a cloak!" Dr. Octopus scoffed.

The figure rolled its eyes before raising up a hand and it glowed with green magic and zapped him, "...let me tell you that again. All I ask for in return is some assistance from you…"

"...very well…" he responded, the figure smirking under its hood as they walked off in a direction.

* * *

Over with Twilight and Dash, the two were both working at the cafe for a bit. Dash was easily able to zip around and bring people their orders, while Twilight was easily keeping people entertained with some magic tricks.

"So have you heard of those costumed goofs that battled Abomination alongside the Avengers?" one patron asked somebody.

"Yea, they had to have been rescued by the Spectacular Scarlet Spider," another added.

"Living on the edge, fighting crimes, spinning webs, the Spectacular Scarlet Spider is the best Avenger ever."

Dash gave a roll of her eyes, not sure how to feel about this. The blonde then slipped on something and accidentally caused some food to land on somebody.

"HEY! Stupid blonde!" he growled, annoyed that she did that. He quickly grabbed Dash by her shirt, "Well… aren't you going to say anything?"

Dash was silent, not sure what to say before she was punched and sent onto somebody else's table.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Twilight shouted.

The person in question didn't seem to care as he seemed ready to punch Dash again. Twilight gave a soft growl as she hid one of her hands behind her back and used her magic to trip him up. He gasped as he fell before Dash just stared and walked off to get the next order as if nothing happened.

"Forget this place… I'm out of here…" the guy growled as he hurried out.

"...are you alright, Ms. Spectrum?" Helena checked.

"I think so…" Dash shrugged as she put down the next order and walked off to sit down for a moment, "...people are jerks for no good reason,"

"Welcome to New York. Population, 95% jerk, 5% wimps," somebody sitting and watching Twilight's show told Dash.

"Shut up…" Twilight grumbled as she used her magic to replace the ketchup with hot sauce.

The person then dumped the entirety of the container and began to eat his food. Twilight gave a 'one, two, three' motion with her hand and snapped her fingers just as the hot sauce kicked in. The brunette couldn't help but giggle, the man panicking as he rushed to find something to cool off his mouth.

* * *

A short while later, both Dash and Twilight were now back up to their apartment and were relaxing a bit.

"...did you trip that guy up and burn that other guy's mouth?" Dash asked.

"Couldn't help myself because of how you were being picked on," Twilight informed, "It's nice to see that happen to someone else for a change."

"Oh yea… I remember when you first arrived in Ponyville and when that happened to you," Dash laughed a little.

"Don't make me need to do that to you," Twilight warned, before both of them laughed a bit.

"Right, right, of course," Dash nodded.

"Pretty good first day," Twilight smiled a bit, "...beyond you being picked on."

"True," Dash nodded, "If only those goofs wouldn't mess with me,"

"Well, if they do mess with you, I've got your back," Twilight smiled.

"Back at you," Dash smiled back.

They just giggled before laying back, blissfully unaware of the cloaked planning things out…

* * *

Pikatwig: Well… that was something.

KKD: Agreed. It's a rather decent start for the two.

Pikatwig: Sorry about the lack of action, but we need to establish some other things. Such as some other heroes in the world… and a reference I'm sure you love, to Captain America: Civil War.

KKD: Oh yea. That was a good one. Also, Human Spider might be a reference to the first Sam Raimi Spider-Man movie if you know it.

Pikatwig: I do actually remember watching a few minutes of it several years ago. Because it was PG-13, my brother pretty much wrestled away the remote for my TV and I think he even stole the card for my box to make me not watch it… again, I think. It was so many years ago… anyway, we'll be establishing some minor timeline stuff here. So, in-universe, the year is 2016. So Tony and Peter would've met back in 2006, and Mayday would've been born in 2010.

KKD: Oh…

Pikatwig: ...what?

KKD: Nevermind.

Pikatwig: ...ok? Uh… anyway… thoughts so far?

KKD: Really well-paced.

Pikatwig: And the cafe owner… her name is a reference to another story.

KKD: Oh right. Eclipsia.

Pikatwig: Anyway… despite the fact we're only two chapters in, I've already got several plot elements in mind. But, you'll see with time. And for you Spider-Man fans out there, you'll recognize the wording when somebody at the cafe is talking about Ben Riley.

KKD: Now I know lots of people aren't into Ben as a character, but c'mon, guys. Give him a bit more credit than that. He's a cool guy and his first costume is one of my favs.

Pikatwig: ...aren't you going to explain it for those who don't get it?

KKD: Oh, the reference… right, that line was referring to the Spectacular Spider-Man theme song.

Pikatwig: Heard it while listening to a compilation list of various Spider-Man themes... not bad a song. So… stupid question, you know the guy you said could voice any Spider and he'd fit the role like a glove?

KKD: Christopher Daniel Barnes?

Pikatwig: Which Spider-Man cartoon did he voice Peter in?

KKD: The 1990's one: Spider-Man the Animated Series.

Pikatwig: He's the one who said 'This is starting to sound like a bad comic book plot', right?

KKD: Yea.

Pikatwig: Ok, just checking. Anyhow… favorite part?

KKD: Hmm… I'd say… the interactions with Spider-Man/Peter Parker and the Web Warriors.

Pikatwig: And while writing that, I learned the actual back-story of Agent Venom. ...shocking to say the least.

KKD: Yea… but it does give you more respect for our military.

Pikatwig: I am the son of a retired air force member. My dad made the rank of Grand Master Sergeant. I respect the military.

KKD: I know that, but everyone out there just needs that reminder of the extra mile our armed forces are willing to take where the rest of us can't.

Pikatwig: True. Anyway, that's it for now. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.

*we were about to sit, when a shuriken was sent flying into the room and landed by a wall. A note was tied to it.*

Pikatwig: …

KKD: …

Pikatwig: …

KKD: …

Pikatwig: …

KKD: …

Pikatwig: ...you take it.

KKD: *groans as he took it off* Let's see… *sees the note simply had Spider-Man's symbol on it*

Pikatwig: ...ok?

KKD: Yea… just as confused…

Pikatwig: We'll figure this out later…


End file.
